


After

by OvariesOfSteel



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvariesOfSteel/pseuds/OvariesOfSteel
Summary: None of them expected to be at Graceland long but when it burned, a piece of each of them died.





	After

None of them expected to be at Graceland for long. Not even Briggs, who perhaps more than any of them _needed_ it. But when it burned and they had to separate, a piece of each of them died. After everything they’ve been through, the one most surprised by how the end of Graceland feels is Mike.

He’s the first to spiral.

Takes a leave of absence and talks Madison into relapsing before even parking the car at her place after picking her up from rehab.

Graduates to the needle without thinking twice about it.

Stops thinking entirely for days

Weeks.

Months.

 

 

Charlie loses herself in Briggs – or he loses himself in her. Same difference really. The world crumbling around them somehow doesn’t matter once they’re sharing a bed again. She sports hidden bruises from nights he tries to fuck away his urge to use again while he bears obvious ones from nights she drowns her dead baby sorrows in rum and coke.

Briggs is more of a tequila man these days.

They’re both useless to the FBI without Graceland and neither can bring themselves to care when their shiny badges are taken away.

 

 

Johnny spends the first few months chasing Dale and Courtney before giving up and spending months scouring every inch of New Zealand looking for Lucia.

Finds her kneeling in the Franciscan monastery her father restored, surrounded by soldiers now loyal to her with the bodies of those not loyal scattered in various states of decay throughout the estate.

Even Carlito never scared him like she does in the time he spends trying to pull her back to the woman she was the day they said goodbye at the border.

Still, he stays. Black and white, good and bad, these are just words without meaning now. Or so he tells himself with each body he buries for her.

 

 

Dale calls Briggs one night.

Charlie gives birth to twins while Briggs cleans up another of his messes.

Dale, once again indebted and forced to admit he’s as much of a liar, criminal, and backstabber as the rest of Graceland’s former occupants, leaves Courtney with one million of the remaining cash he stole and doesn’t say goodbye.

Finds himself staring down the barrel of a gun not long afterward– a case of wrong place, wrong time.

It’s Charlie who avenges his murder. Tells the asshole he should’ve picked any of them but Dale. “He was the best of us, you prick.”

 

 

Paige is the first to die.

Turns out Toros had a sister and that sister married into the Colombian cartel she was sent to infiltrate after Graceland crumbled.

 _I knew this shit would kill me one day,_ she thinks, as the glass of vodka falls from her grasp and she falls, paralyzed and unable to take a breath, to the ground.

 

 

Mike comes close to being next but waking up to Madison’s cold body serves as an impetus to drive straight to the nearest rehab.

It takes five more trips before it sticks.

 

 

 

 


End file.
